


Sleepless in Space

by TheHawaiianQueen



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHawaiianQueen/pseuds/TheHawaiianQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith can't sleep, so he goes to Pidge and see if she can help him out. <br/>It's all fluff and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I use she/her for Pidge  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Keith always had a problem with being able to sleep. Even before all this voltron Defenders of the Universe came up. It was late. Halls of the castle dark only light by the blue glowing panels lining the walls. He was dead tired. Just wanted to sleep for once without just looking around restlessness making it impossible. Mindlessly walking around the castle as he thought try to find some way to get him to sleep easy. Out of no where he got an idea. It was completely crazy and he had no idea how he thought of it but it was worth a shot. Keith started walking to the green lions hanger. 

“This is completely stupid.” Keith muttered to himself still making his way to greens hanger. “Pidge wouldn’t agree to do what I’m asking of her.” Keith know Pidge liked Shiro. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Everyone but Lance put 2-and-2 together with them. Asking her this might not end well. But it definitely relax him and maybe even sleep finally. Keith finally reached greens hanger and to a somewhat surprise finding Pidge slumped over her computer and sleep. He didn’t want to wake her up but she’d also be more comfortable in her bed than waking up tomorrow morning with back pain and suffering from a stiff neck. Keith slowly made his way to Pidge he didn’t want to scare her by waking her up abruptly. Keith got on his knees and sat down so he could move her computer so she wouldn’t brake it. Her glasses where about to fall off her face too. He quickly shut the laptop and set it aside on a crate and took Pidge glasses and set them on top the computer so they’d be safe if Pidge got fussy about being woken up. 

Taking a deep breath he started shaking Pidge by her shoulders to get her up. “Pidge wake up. Come on don’t you want to sleep in your own bed?” Keith said loud enough to only eco off the hanger walls very unsettling way that made Keith tense. After another good shaking Pidge’s eyes creeped open slightly with a mone to follow. “Keith..?” Pidge said very sleepily. “What’s going on? Did I miss something?” Pidge began to rub her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep so I took a few laps around the castle and found you here sleep.” Keith said softly. “O-ooh..” Pidge began. She must have fallen asleep again while working. Again. “Come on let’s get you to bed.” Keith help Pidge to her feet and ended up talking most of the sleepy girls weight. Keith know that this wasn’t going to work all the way down to their rooms. Pidge was basically dead weight and it just wasn’t going to work. 

“Pidge…” Keith began getting back on his knees so he was eye level with her. “Can… I-I just… c-carry you back to your room it be much easier on both of us?” The last part was mumbled but Pidge understood. Keith wasn’t making eye contact and was a little red in the face. To Keith again surprise heard a sleepy “okay.” Come from Pidge. ‘That was easier than expected.’ He thought. He picked up Pidge holding like you would do a toddler. Pidge’s head was leaning on his chest and she’d gripped his shirt. She was comfortable. Very comfortable. Keith got grabbed her glasses before leaving greens hanger making the it back to Pidge’s room. Halfway Pidge was awake enough to glance up at him. She noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. She began to wonder when the last time he got any sleep. Pidge now wondering asked “Keith? When was the last time you slept? You look really tired.” Keith stop for a moment he signed and was quite for a moment. When was the last time he slept almost 2 weeks at this point. He thought. I came to ask you a favor to see of that would help me sleep but now I’m questioning if he should bring it up at all. After another moment Pidge tugged his shirt to get back his attention. He look at the sleepy girl curly up in his arms and sighed again. Might as well ask she might not remember in the morning anyway. Hopefully. 

“I haven’t slept in almost 2 weeks. I-I kinda have a sleeping probably and it’s just harder to sleep now scene all this has gone on.” Pidge leaned into Keith more and nodded. Pidge knew how insomnia becomes a problem out here she has trouble sleeping until she’s just finally passes out. Shiro and her spent a lot of nights together Shiro always falls asleep in her lap and using her as a pillow. She didn’t mind. She likes petty him like a cat and if he had a nightmare she would be there to wake him or give him support if he wanted it. He always took it after Pidge gives him a death glare. Pidge got an idea maybe what she did for Shiro would do something for Keith. Worth a shot right. “Hey.. Keith?” “hmm?” Keith said still just standing there in the middle of the hallway cradling Pidge in his arms. He started walking again. 

“D-do you… Maybe want to sleep in my room? Tonight?” Keith stopped again and looked down at Pidge. He could feel his face turning red. He was going to ask if he could use her to help him but she’d brought it up first. Pidge still looked sleepy but she wasn’t really blushing just a little bit pink on her pail skin. Keith smiled and nodded. “You know I was going to ask you if you could help me. Well I was going to ask to cuddle with you to see if that helped me sleep at all.” Keith said starting to walk again. Pidge snickered. “Yea I’m fine with that. If it gets you to sleep.” 

“Thank you Pidge.” 

"Your welcome Keith." 

At breakfast the team wondered what happened to the arms of Voltron. Usually Keith got here before Lance, Pidge was last to get here. But it was going on 11 and no one saw ether of them this morning. After some talk Shiro said he’ll look for them as Allura crashed into him trying to get in the dining room Allura ended up falling on her butt. Allura got right back to her feet and grabbed Shiro’s arm pulling him in the dining room again. 

"You guys want to see the most adorable thing ever?!” Allura said excitedly. Lance started giving his 2 census. “Pidge and mullet are MIA shouldn’t we at least find Pidge first?” 

“I’ve already found them! And it’s adorable!!” Allura now dragging Shiro with her. “Follow me!” Lance and Hunk quickly following behind. Allura led them all to Keith’s room. She told them to be quiet and hit the lights in the hallway off. She cracked the door enough to let them see inside. Room was basically dark and empty. The bed on the other hand was full. There was Pidge and Keith cuddled together. Keith in his pjs and Pidge still in her normal cloths her shoes off by the end of the bed. Both of them snoring and in a well needed deep sleep. 

“Keith is so peaceful when he’s sleep.” Lance said quality. Hunk let out an “awe!” And Shiro smiled happy both of them were at least sleeping. Allura quietly closed the door and left the lights off in that hallway. Making there way back to finish there breakfast Allura told them how she found the two. 

“Well I was walking from Pidge’s room, I fixed her binder and left it in there. But she wasn’t there so I was going to check greens hanger before heading to breakfast. I saw the door wasn’t closed all the way and I could hear snoring so I peaked in the room and saw how adorable they were while they slept! Then I came and got you guys.” Allura said happily. 

“So when we waking them up? They can’t sleep if I can’t.” Lance said crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Let’s let them wake up on their own they need the sleep unless someone who sleeps more than all of us put together” Shiro glancing at Lance. Hunk laughed then commenting “Yea your probably raking more hours sleep than the princess has after 10,000 years.” Laughing at Lances expenses they made their way back to their breakfast. Pidge and Keith didn’t get up till about 5 that evening. Both feel much better and well rested. And Lance had to go in a healing pod after Keith punched him in the nose for teasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fanfictiion ever so please let me know if I messed up something. I did this on my phone and it was 4am so somethings bound to go wrong XD.  
> as of now this is just 1 chapter so don't worry if you see it 1/? It's just a reminder to me if I ever wanted to extend on it.


End file.
